


Babysitting Blues 5

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Babysitting Blues!Verse [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Babysitting Blues!Verse, Dean as Michael, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Babysitting Blues 5

Michael knew he shouldn't be here, but he couldn't help himself. He had to see, had to know truly know that Dean was fine. God had allowed Dean's soul a second chance when he said yes, and Michael needed to make sure. He watched from under a tree across the street as Sam and Castiel settled Dean into the backseat of the Impala. The little boy was talking a mile a minute, telling his parents all about his time with Grandpa and Grandma. 

The fact that God had not only given Dean's soul a child version of his body, but had also brought back so many people that were important to him, brought a smile to Michael's face. To see the look of contentment on both Sam and Castiel's faces filled him with joy.

\---

Every few weeks Michael would go and watch them. For the most part he was fine with everything, but a small part of him longed to be able to go to his brother and his vessel's brother and pull them into a hug. Michael was lonely, for no one but Father knew where he was.

\---

One ordinary day, while Michael was watching, this time at a park where Sam, Cas, and Dean were playing, a man approached him. Michael could tell the man was human, but his face, he wore the face of Castiel. Or more importantly Castiel's vessel.

The man nodded to him, and looked across the park at the trio currently feeding the ducks. He sighed deeply, "They look happy."

Michael nodded, "They are happy." He looked at the man at his side, wondering who he was. "I'm Michael."

"Jimmy, Jimmy Novak."

\---

The two spent the afternoon talking, Jimmy explaining how he had woken up on his wife and daughter's doorstep, with no explaination of how he got there. He explained how he had tried to go back to how things had been, had tried for months, but in the end he was forced to leave them once again. This time for good, this time there was closure.

He talked about making his way across the country searching for the Winchesters, trying to find out if they could help him, help him figure out what had happened, help him find out where Castiel had gone.

When he finally tracked them down though, he was shocked to see Castiel. Castiel and Sam and a small boy, but no Dean. It wasn't for almost two months that he had realized the child was Dean, and that Sam and Castiel were involved. When he had seen Michael at the park he had been shocked to say the least. 

\---

In the months that passed, Jimmy and Michael spent more and more time together, getting to know each other. Over the months the two began hunting, doing what they knew was the right thing to do.

One day Michael realized he had begun to fall for Jimmy. He didn't understand why things were how they were, all he knew his Father had a plan.  
Jimmy knew he had fallen,and fallen hard for Michael, but didn't know his friend felt the same way. So he kept his mouth shut. He knew if it was meant to be, meant to happen, some how things would work out.

\---

Jimmy walked to the front door, to go get the morning paper as was his normal routine. Something was different this morning though, he could feel it deep down in his soul.

Opening the door he found a small boy, roughly two in age, sitting on the porch one pudgy thumb stuck in his mouth. The boy looked up at him, hazel eyes shining in the early morning light, a smile forcing dimples on his cheeks. The boy reached up to him, so Jimmy picked him up. 

"Kiddo, what's your name? Where did you come from? And where are your parents?" Jimmy asked him, brushing back the shaggy brown locks surrounding the boy's face.

"I Sammy," the child said with a giggle. "G'mpa sent me stay with you and Michael." He grinned again, "G'mpa says you my parents now."

\---


End file.
